Fire Within the Serpent
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: Meaningless days for Hermione as she awaits to be let free by that silver eyed Death eater. Unknown to her, the serpent's fire has burnt out and is left with nothing but Love for a a special brunette...DrHr HHr


Warning: Contains rape

A/N: I hope you enjoy. Ideas created by both Samiie Snow and I.

Disclaimer: A bit obvious...I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rolling does.

* * *

There was no tomorrow for the young girl sitting on the dirty ground, all alone in this world that she used to recognize. Sometime ago. The threads of her clothes dangled loosely from her sleeves which for now didn't annoy her. The stony wall left small cuts on her dry, scrawny back and her once bushy hair now lay greasy on her shoulders. Darkness was where she was safe and light; she had no desire as it had company. His handsome face would crack with menace, the damage he had brought to her, day by day. He would pay. God help him, but he would pay.

The girl rushed to a corner as the door creaked open, the thin line of light hitting against the ground becoming wider as if cutting through thickness. He saw her and smirked, saying her name with a hint of sarcasm. He dragged her across the rough ground, scraping her knees which already bare marks. Weak and frail was all she was to him as he threw her on the bed, ripping her tattered clothes apart, pumping into her as she laid there, unable to fight yet controlling the screams by digging her dirty cut nails into his skin. He kissed her dry lips and parted them open with his own, giving her one brutal kiss. She fought the urge to slap him. Her once smooth skin smothered with dirt and red angry marks.

"Hermione…" Draco groaned, finishing of with one last thrust. Silent and salty tears slipped down her hollowed cheeks and the blood from her lips dripped down to her chest. Her eyes screamed, with agony as he looked at her. Her mouth which was full with blood wanted to scream out loud. Her body threw out violent messages of pain.

Draco looked at her. He had finished what he had come for.

He grabbed his cloak and walked out of the door. One word was all that was left. Why…?

He gazed back at the wooden door. Walking back, almost full of regret, Draco opened it.

Shocked and deceiving eyes looked at him once again. The realization of what he had done hit him with full force. After all this days.

He looked her, his lips quivered, tears crept down his own gloomy eyes.

He had enough. _They had_ enough. This was where everything ended. More than they could bare.

What had he done?

* * *

Draco handed Hermione a dress, a black dress made entirely out of silk it. Her hair was finally clean. Clean from the filth he had put. Why was he doing this? She changed into the outfit which swayed gracefully and glided across the floor as she walked. It hugged her curves so beautifully, Draco wanted to throw her in his bed and keep her there.

He tried not to notice her ribs poking out from her back.

"I'm going to let you go…Hermione." He said her name not like before. Not like before. When it was out of sheer mistrust and disgust.

She turned back to look at him, her pale brown eyes searching his soul, looking out for the answer to the soft and dangerous question, 'Why?'

"Here's your wand. I believe you can aparate." He assumed, paying no attention to her question and to her eyes. If he had noticed, he probably ignored it. Guilty, perhaps.

Taking one last look at his carefully covered mask, she was gone.

He walked through the dark halls of what he called home, but he knew that this place could never be home to him. It never was.

He decided. Something he should have done ages ago.

As he walked out of his manor, he silently prayed to the gods to let him free.

* * *

Hermione fell to the floor, her dress, sprawled across the cold floor and her wand rolled away from her. She was home. Why didn't she want to be here? Was it not what she'd always wanted for those dreadful days, weeks, maybe months?

"Who's there?" demanded a voice. "_Lumos_"

The light reminded her of the many days _he_ would open that door, the light blinding her eyes. She helplessly sat there as the man moved closer.

"Hermione? I-Is that you?" '_Famous Harry Potter' _Those familiar words rang in her head. She looked up at the face that once made her smile. Harry cupped Hermione's face and started planted a wild kiss. She could feel his cold tears against her cheek. "I waited forever." She remained still not wanting to tell Harry about _him.

* * *

_

_A/N: _I shall update, no doubt about that. I hope you liked this chapter :D


End file.
